logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Robertnvabeach
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to HBO Asia! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 22:33, February 28, 2012 I ask that you please stop trying to correct the sentences on the pages I have edited, namely the KCTV page. Your grammar is often incorrect (you don't capitalize a letter after a comma). Let Tmanokc take care of any additional edits that are necessary. Thank you Matthew Gauer 04:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Matt DID YOU DELETE MY CHANGES YOUR ENEMY, Jaredwe 19:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) About Me... Don't touch my profile! Don't add stuff that I didn't create! IlMaestro001 19:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) BBC Five That logo isn't missing, BBC5 doesn't exist. I've marked the page for deletion. Digifiend 00:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Please do not add fake logos to pages, if you do so again you will be banned for 3 weeksWell... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 21:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) File format PNGs are superior to JPG, so I reverted your edit to ITV Breakfast. :SVGs are superior to all other image formats, so I reverted your edit AGAIN. JPGs are a no-no. WWE SmackDown Please don't use watermarked images. I had to revert your edit. Louisiana Public Broadcasting Please explain why you have yet again added the following images to the Louisiana Public Broadcasting article, when the images are wrong in both font and alignment etc.? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :That article has been fully protected for two weeks due to edit warring. Walmart It seems your edits are in bad faith, please provide a source for your edit on the Walmart article, thanks. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 21:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Asda and Fox Kids SouthernDesign reverted some poor recreations on ASDA/Slogans, and you decided to put them back, forcing him to revert it again. Also, you re-added an extremely bad recreation of the 1996 Fox Kids logo, which I'm sure I removed months ago. You are hereby blocked for one month. NET My NET house logo in color I uploaded was from the 1966-1970. Please stop adding false info to my vector image. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 19:28, August 19, 2014 (UTC) October 2014 Recent logos Next time, please try just undoing the vandalism instead of blanking out the top section on Logopedia:Recent logos/October 2014. You removed the edit button which I just had to restore. Big Idea Brasil logo is real There actually is a Big Idea Brasil logo but I couldn't find any pictures so I had to make a mockup of it. TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo 16:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, I can find out that the Big Idea Brasil logo is actually a mockup, as it is inappropriate for mock logos being uploaded per the Logopedia Policy. I know I am not the victim of the fake Big Idea Brasil logo. In Big Idea's international operations, they use the main Big Idea logo, no matter what country it can be used. Big Idea Entertainment can not have its logo with its country name under there. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 02:55, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the problem that didn't go to the right spot the first time. Questions & Answers I have a few questions: What is Wikia VSTF and where is it located? What are correctional buildings and where are they? Do you even know where I live? Thanks, --TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo 21:12, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Please sign your posts properly please, with the four tildes. Adding a comment but not signing it properly is against Logopedia rules. Wikia VSTF is a group of Wikia users who volunteered to keep Wikia clear and spam-free. I won't tell you where they are located though. Correctional buildings (or facilities) are prisons that you should spend in order to recap what the problems are. Still, I will not tell you where they are located. Also, based on where you are located from, I can't tell you either. So, it appears that I can never answer location questions based on how I do. Also, I have another question: What is wrong with not putting a title on that talk? Answer: It affects our stability. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 21:23, July 22, 2015 (UTC) First of all, I have no problems whatsoever. I am autistic. Secondly, I don't want to go to prison, because I will miss my VeggieTales, family and more. More importantly, I have a YouTube channel called robowil m and I really don't wanna have anything bad happen, and email me at REDACTED if you have any questions. -- User:TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo (User talk:TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo) Qwestin Can you send me to a correctional building? My house address is REDACTED. --TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo 22:24, July 25, 2015 (UTC) If you can sign your comment correctly, Wikia will. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 04:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I do sign it correctly. I press the signature button. My address is 240 Creekside Dr. Belleville MI 48111. --TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo 17:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for updating Bounty Logos and youtube stuff.Logofan8253 (talk) 04:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC)Tristan How can I be thanked for that?! You just uploaded way too much stuff on YouTube, which is not worth even one thanks! Also, Bounty pages without a proper logo! I feel like I've caught you on an "Adding too much stuff" warning card! Don't add one more photo on YouTube or I will catch you off-guard. Thanks. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 04:19, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Also, spell check your comment along the way, Logofan8253. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 04:22, July 26, 2015 (UTC) PLEASE SEND ME TO A CORRECTIONAL BUILDING! I live in REDACTED. And I do sign correctly, I use a signature button. --TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo (talk) 16:04, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Thumbs et al. Unfortunately the whole "thumb" thing is simply down to Wikia and the fact that Wikia's new VisualEditor is the default editor of which courses the whole thumb and weird sizing, take this edit which I made using it. It is annoying yes, but it's just rude to block someone who is actually contributing good information rather than vandalising. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:58, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Category deletions When you have removed the category from articles, just please be careful, it seems that you are actually creating the category e.g. you actually created Category:200? when adding the deletion template. Category:200X for example shows "Create", so if it does say that, don't do anything. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:54, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me but... WALA changed it's logo in 2001, not 2003. I grow up in Mobile and I do remember when this logo changed. I'd order to to change it back. About Kaylor (Bjbarnett2011) from Dream Logos Wiki He is a sockpuppeteer (User:Blakleynow, User:Kaylor2016, User:Kaylor2015, User:Kaylordale2015 and other 5 IP accounts), which does edit wars, and edits other people's pages without permission, and he should be blocked from here. I tried to warn you about him at the Dream Logos Wiki, but he deleted my message from your message wall. BBC ONE and BBC TWO idents Hi Robert. Regarding your edits to BBC Two/2015 Idents and BBC One/Enjoy 2015, I have removed several images from the galleries because the alleged ident screenshots are not real. The images you have added are from mocks. I have recorded every ident that has been played out on BBC ONE and BBC TWO and I have never seen any of the idents that I have removed from the galleries. The current ident roster for BBC TWO England is Car, Dog, Duck, Kebab, Paint Pot, Predator, Silk, Swan, Woodpecker and Zapper; Blade, Copper Cutout, Excalibur, Firecracker, Optics, Powder and Steam have never appeared on BBC TWO England in the way shown on your edits. The 2015 Blade, Excalibur, Optics and Powder idents were created by dwho1995picturesuk, a notorious troll on both Logopedia and YouTube. The 2015 Copper Cutout, Firecracker and Steam idents were created by Adam CS on a mock thread on The TV Lounge - they are fake. As for the BBC ONE Doctor Who sting, that is a well-made mock. If you can prove that it is not a mock, I will revert my revision. I am not trying to vandalise any article as you claim; I am removing false information. Please stop adding those images or else I will have to take action. Thank you. Lythronax (leave a message) 20:26, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Might I also add that I am an administrator of an ident website called Presentation Archive - a lot of the ident images have been sourced from there. If these idents were real, they would have been added to it a long time ago. Thanks once again. Lythronax (leave a message) 20:54, August 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I also see that you have filed a (false) report on me for my actions. That is absolutely ridiculous. Both Francis and I have provided ample proof that the idents that I removed from the article and yet you have still filed a report. Please remove the false report immediately. Thank you. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 07:46, August 26, 2015 (UTC) BBC One/Enjoy 2015 and BBC Two/2015 Idents Hello Robert. The images you have posted onto the BBC Two/2015 Idents page are not real. They are mocks by a user called IdentFan01 on The TV Lounge, and a YouTube user called dwho1995picturesUK. Copper Cutout, Firecracker, and Steam can be found here, a page clearly labelled as the user's mocks thread. Blade, Excalibur, Optics and Powder can be found here. It is clear to see by the other videos and his Google+ account that this is not an official BBC source. Lythronax has stated the current roster of idents for BBC Two, and you can check this at The Ident Gallery. By checking this website, it is also apparent that the Doctor Who sting you posted at BBC One/Enjoy 2015 is a fake. Might I also add that Lythronax has done nothing wrong by removing your images - if there is no proof that they are real then he has the right to remove them, as does any Wikian. Your complaint holds no weight. Further edits to any page of this nature will result in me reporting you for breakage of Logopedia rule. FrancisIdents (talk) 22:04, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Saunders, I noticed you reversed my changes to the page WTLH. Back in January 2015, Fox moved from WTLH to the second digital subchannel of WTWC-TV. If you would like to see where I got that information from , please see the following pages: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WTWC-TV and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WTLH. I apologize for the misunderstanding and hope we can resolve this issue. God bless, Weather1 (talk) 22:11, September 4, 2015 (UTC) 6847589N I really think this guy is a sockpuppet of Augi2000, why have the admins not banned him yet? Not to mention, he keeps on stealing captures from the CLG Wiki's Photo Gallery. --TrickyMario76543 (talk) 03:42, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi I've noticed you have posted the color changing DiC "Vortex" I've posted on the CLG Wiki, I'm fine with you posting it up there. But next time you might want to ask me first. You don't have to though. I'm fine.--TrickyMario76543 (talk) 23:34, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Do you whore understand that you do get your negative points , cuckoo ?! This message was you moron ! If you do not believe you have the link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBCIx30EnC4 Dealing with Caidin Something to keep in mind is that people like Caidin are usually looking for attention and some also want to see you get upset. The message you left for him on his latest account definitely does give him attention he's looking for, especially by referring to what he's doing as a "Caidin Nation". The best way to handle a person like this is to just keep it simple. Let the admin know that you believe it's a sockpuppet account, present your reasons, and let them handle it. If you don't react to what he's doing, you take away some of the fun he gets by doing this. And when it stops being fun, vandals usually stop. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:24, October 5, 2015 (UTC) hey, are you that user who deleted my dreamworks skg logo from the monsters vs aliens super bowl teaser? that was correct, because it was from 2009, so why did you delete. please responsd back to me, thank you. -lolol678 hey did you remove all my logos You said see you a in month, but you lied to me it was 3. What you did to me was inexcusable and wrong to me. I knew I shouldn't listen to you about edit mistake. But here I am, back in business where I belong. So i'm sorry what happened in 3 months ago. So give me another chance and don't let AxG block me ever again. Ok? Don't block me again, this is my apology message what happened 3 months ago. That Kids "R" Us logo I posted is REAL!!! It's on employee's outfits in this video! And this it, in a recreation! --We are ze robots. TheworldofBingbang32 21:52, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Please don't change my works related to TV Patrol. The dates that I put are correct and from Wikipedia. You can search it if you want. Thank you. Luis.oberio (talk) 05:01, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Actually The YTV Logo Was From 2010-2014. And Why Did You Put 1914-1920 on The Universal Pictures/Other Twice? Idiot. - DW4546646 Hello, this is me user: lolol678 where did you find the open matte version of the prototype of the 1997 jerry bruckheimer films logo? i didn't know that that was an open matte version of that logo. can you please tell me where you found this what im talking about in this picture? thank you. Maddox cox (talk) 20:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Hey why are you acting like an admin? you ARE not an admin! Question: Question: Is Minxbunnymayotte is male or female? Neilman102 (talk) 13:26, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Do not take down RandomSouthParkChannel RandomSouthParkChannel is an actual channel with 50 subscribers. So why would you take this down and then ban me for 1 month? :I've responded at User talk:RandomWikiaChannel#Re:Do not take down RandomSouthParkChannel on User talk:Robertnvabeach. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:59, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Fabulous It has come to the point where you have done a great job on contributing logopedia. We really think you should be nominated to be an administrator here so you can duel vandals and all that. You and I have done a great job on keeping out vandals :).Muzzarino 05:14, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Big thanks Thanks for the assist on the TNT template, I don't know what I was thinking when I mispelled "programming". Bigvoice313 (talk) 14:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Flagpedia I created a new wiki! Come to see this wiki!http://www.flagpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flagpedia Dan Oregon (talk) 13:48, March 4, 2016 (UTC)